Sleepover Extravaganza: Allout War
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: When you invite your two best friends over for a sleepover on the same night that your brother invites his, and there's no parental supervision...nothing can go right...and by right, I mean nothing is normal. -SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen--Sakura's POV--AU-
1. Say What?

**Sleepover Extravaganza: All-out War**

**Chapter One- Say What?**

"Okay, I'll see you later!" I stated as I hung up the phone.

I stared at the calling object for a moment before I giggled and spun around in my chair.

"This is going to be perfect!" I announced excitedly. "It'll be a sleepover masterpiece!"

I stopped my rotation and looked into my mirror. My short pink hair lay flat on my head and my emerald eyes shined with anticipation. I stood up and headed towards the door out into the hallway. I ran right into my brother in the process.

"Whoops." I laughed, and tried to walk past him.

"What's got you all happy, typically you'd yell at me for 'being in the way'?" My blonde, actually adopted, brother Naruto asked.

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see very soon, little brother." I grinned.

"Hey, you have no right to call me your little brother!" Naruto fumed.

"Hey, you're practically a real brother, even if you're adopted, and besides, you are younger than me. This all just equals up to _little brother_. Deal with it." I replied.

Naruto looked at me skeptically. "Something's really up with you. Are you plotting world domination or something?"

"No, and that's all you need to know for the moment." I answered and turned on my heel to walk down the hall.

As soon as I exited the hallway, my ears were greeted by the sound of a doorbell ringing.

"They're here!" I cheered, and bolted over to the door.

I swung the door open to meet the faces of my two best friends; one of them brown-haired and slightly older than the rest of us, Tenten, and the other being the dark violet-haired and shy, Hinata.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I let them in. "You ready for a party?"

"You know it!" Tenten answered to match my enthusiasm.

"What the hell are they doing here?"

We all turned to the hallway to see Naruto with his head coming out in utter shock.

"I'm having a sleepover today." I clarified.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I wanted to see that look on your face of being surprised like you are now." I smiled devilishly.

"It's not gonna stay that way for very long." Naruto muttered.

"What's that supposed to—?"

Ding! The doorbell interrupted my sentence.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Eh, you'll see." Naruto answered as he walked towards the door.

Naruto opened the door to reveal two dark-haired guys, one with spiky hair and one with long hair. I stared with wide eyes at the sight.

"Hey Sasuke, Neji, sorry about the inconvenience, but my sister decided to keep things secret from me." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Hn, whatever, it's just a bunch of girls." Naruto's friend, Sasuke, answered as they both stepped in.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I asked.

"Same reason your friends are here!" Naruto declared. "Now look who has the surprised face!"

"You freaking—"

"Sakura, Naruto, don't start your bickering!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned down the hall to see a blonde-haired woman step out.

"But, mom, you never said anything about our schedules crossing!" I complained.

"I didn't exactly realize it till this morning, either, but it looks like now you just have to deal with it!"

"Well, I-I guess Miss Tsunade just…didn't really think about it u-until we were all c-coming." Hinata stammered.

"So we have to deal with three guys in the house?" I glowered.

"Hey, we have to deal with three teenage girls!" Naruto retorted.

"Then let's settle this," I announced, "you guys stay out of our way, and we get the living room."

"What, but the living room is perfect for the guys! It's where the game consoles are!" Naruto snapped.

"Too bad, the girls arrived first, so we get first picks!" I replied angrily.

"Why don't you guys just go to your room, all you'll do it talk about girl stuff!"

"So if you guys are in your room, you're less likely to hear it!"

"Yeah, right, you're just being selfish!"

"No, you're just being stubborn!"

"Both of you two shut up!" Tsunade growled viciously. "I'm the one in charge here and I say you share! You can go where you want if the other isn't there! Got it?"

"Y-Yes, mom," Naruto and I cowered.

"Good." Tsunade growled just as the phone rang and she slunk off to answer it.

"I will never get over that crazy temper." Tenten muttered.

"Try living with it." I sighed.

"Well, with that aside, come on guys, we'll head off to my room and set up." Naruto announced.

Sasuke and Neji followed after Naruto. I turned to face the girls.

"Guess we'd best follow their motion, eh, ladies?" I declared.

"Sure." Tenten and Hinata answered as we went off to my room.

When we reached my bedroom, I told the girls to flop their stuff down anywhere and landed on my bed.

"Sorry for what you guys will have to deal with." I stated. "My stupid brother never bothered to tell me he was having friends over."

"Oh, its fine, Sakura; besides, you won't have to worry about all of them seeing as me and Neji are a thing, and since Sasuke's just stoic and Naruto probably can't bring himself to hurt a girl, well, maybe besides you in some cases, then all should be fine." Tenten reassured me.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I huffed. "Then again, also, with Hinata around…" I turned my gaze towards my silent friend.

"W-What," Hinata stammered.

I shook my head. "Oh, it's nothing."

"_Poor, Hinata. I know how she feels about Naruto, and frankly, I can see how he feels, too." _I thought. _"He'd never be able to touch her, let alone finally talk to her and ask her out. In which case…this just may be a good chance, let's do something nice, even if it's for my brother."_

"Hey, guys." I proclaimed. "What's say we have some…fun with the boys."

Tenten grinned. "What kind of _fun_?"

"Oh, let's just mess with them. You know, use our girl wits to get inside their heads. Let's show them who's running things around here!"

"I-I don't know." Hinata interjected.

"Awe, come on, Hinata." Tenten coaxed. "Let's grow you a decent spine and have you show Naruto what you're made of!"

"T-T-Tenten!!" Hinata exclaimed as she blushed a deep red. "I-It's not like that!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, Hinata." Tenten giggled sarcastically.

"Besides…what about Miss Tsunade, with her around…there's nothing much you can do." Hinata stated.

"Sakura, Naruto, get down here!" Tsunade's voice suddenly called.

"Maybe, maybe not, my dear friend," I grinned as I stood to leave. Hinata and Tenten followed after me.

Down in the living room, Naruto and his group had already made their way down, and were waiting with Tsunade.

"Good, now that everyone's here. I have an announcement." Tsunade declared. "That phone call I just got off of was my assistant. She said they need my help down in city hall. I'll probably be gone for most of the night, and I just want to warn you that if I come home to any funny stuff, I'll have all of your heads."

"Don't worry, mom, we'll make sure the boys here don't blow up the house." I assured her.

"Maybe so, but I still want your word." Tsunade confirmed.

"Sigh, okay." Naruto and I both agreed.

I went first; I raised my arm and spoke clearly. "I, Sakura Haruno, do solemnly swear that all activities I partake in will be safe and or legal."

Naruto followed my motion. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, do solemnly swear that I will try my best to keep things safe and or legal, and I won't raid the pantry…again."

"Good, now that I have your words, I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow." Tsunade ended and walked out the door with a bag in hand.

"Why do you guys have to do that?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, it's become a habit ever since mom left one night and came home to an empty pantry and a burnt carpet." I explained.

"What the hell…?"

"It's a long story."

"Yeah, a long story that was your entire fault." Naruto murmured.

"What was that?" I glared viciously.

"Come on, you two, just stop fighting already." Sasuke huffed in an aggravated tone.

I turned to the Uchiha. "Oh, well I'm sorry if our loudness breaks through your shield of ice."

"Hey, that's not nice to say to Teme." Naruto glowered.

"Hmph, whatever, just saying what's true," I grimaced, "come on girls."

"Okay." Tenten and Hinata answered and followed me up the stairs to my room.

**Chapter one completed! Let the war begin! Fwa, ha, ha! No parental supervision, a house of six teenagers, and the possibilities of romance blooming under it all. The rest of this story should be fun…ha. In the next chapter, the humor should pick up drastically. I have some good ideas…wait…flips coin…okay. I know what's going to happen in the next chapter! (Phenomenal, huh, decisions through coin flipping, and I really did just do that!) Next chapter up soon!! Later! **


	2. Mania

**Chapter Two- Mania**

All of us girls sat in my room as we silently plotted, unless you were Hinata who still wasn't totally into our idea.

"Oh, I like that one." Tenten giggled.

"The only downside is my swear to keep things legal, I'm pretty sure that's illegal." I sighed.

"Awe, that sucks." Tenten pouted.

"The boys have been awfully quiet, I wonder if they're planning anything." I noted.

"With Naruto as their ring leader…you never know." Tenten answered.

"Guys…can't we just do something nice?" Hinata asked.

"Come on, Hinata, have some fun in this!" I enticed. "That is unless you want to just sit around bored the whole night while we have some fun messing with the guys."

"Oh, wait, I know." Tenten grinned. "She wants to protect _Naruto _from getting hurt."

Tenten and I laughed a little as Hinata flushed crimson.

BAM!

The door suddenly swung open and a mess of something colorful flew our way.

"Aaaaahhh!" "Eeeeekkk!" "Gyaaaaa!!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!" Naruto's voice rang out. "Gotcha'!"

All the boys stood in the doorway with bottles of colorful silly string.

"Naruto, you know how fucking immature you are!?" I seethed heatedly as I pulled the stringy substance off of my body.

"It was still hilarious!" Naruto laughed.

"You know what else is going to be hilarious?" I asked viciously.

Naruto stopped to look at me with a perplexed expression.

"Your stupid face covered in bandages!" I shrieked and lunged at my brother.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled and tried to escape while the other two boys just stepped out of the way.

I caught Naruto in a headlock and tumbled to the ground with him writhing under my grasp and weight.

"Yeah, take this, you jackass!" I yelled.

"Woo! Go Sakura!" I heard Tenten cheer.

"Get—off—of—_me_!" Naruto huffed and managed to flip me off of him over his back.

I rolled down the hall a bit before I stopped, my head spun uncomfortably. Before I knew what happened, Naruto jumped me and held me down with my arms behind my back.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Ha, ha, not so strong now, are you Sakura?" Naruto taunted merrily.

I jerked my leg up and kicked his in the arm.

"Ow!" Naruto cried and let go of my arms just long enough for me to bounce up and tackle him right down the stairs.

We tumbled down the thankfully carpeted stairs, and when we hit the bottom, I succeeded in being the one on top as I pinned him by the shoulders. The group of viewers followed us the whole way, and now stood at the top of the stairs as they watched our wrestling match.

"Call uncle!" I demanded.

"No!" Naruto protested as he struggled under my grasp.

"Y-You guys, cut it out!" Hinata called.

"Oh, but this is getting good!" Tenten exclaimed.

Naruto, while I was listening to the comments upstairs, managed to slip his legs in between us, and shoved me off of him. I rolled to the side and he pounced on me. I responded by dodging his attack and then I jumped onto his back. I shoved my elbow into his shoulder blade and laughed as he yelped. I then held his face down and smothered it into the carpet.

"Call uncle!" I repeated.

"N-mrph," Naruto grunted.

I reached over with my free hand and grabbed one of his legs. I twisted it to the side as he gave another muffled yelp.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a legal wrestling move." Tenten announced. "Sakura, you just broke the legal part of your swear!"

"Ha, ha, ha, wha—" I shrieked as I was suddenly yanked backwards and held in someone's tight, immobilizing grip.

"Hey, Teme," Naruto pouted.

"Hn, will you two just cut it out already? This is getting annoying." Sasuke breathed by my ear as he held my arms in a half-nelson.

"Awe, what a party-pooper," Tenten sighed as she and Hinata came to my side and Sasuke let me go.

"He's right, though, I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't be happy hearing that you two decided to wrestle around the house." Neji stated.

"Boy, Naruto, your friends are a real bore." I huffed. Tenten shot me a menacing glare. "Well…Neji's okay, but Sasuke…he's the ice cube peacemaker."

Sasuke snorted at my comment. "At least I'm not some psychotic, pink-haired tomboy."

"Oh, wow, thanks for the compliment!" I laughed. "I'd say something nice about you, but there's nothing to admire, just your cheap looks."

"Tch, annoying bitch," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"You want to try saying that again?" I fumed.

"Hey, come on, sis, Teme, cut it out!" Naruto interjected. "Let's just go our separate ways for now, the fighting's over!"

"I-I agree with, Naruto." Hinata stammered.

Naruto looked over at Hinata for a moment, and then looked away. I smirked when I saw the slight tinge on his cheeks.

"_Ah, oblivious love," _I sighed inwardly.

"Fine, let's go, girls." I declared. "See you Naruto, Neji, human glacier, and by the way, you really are, I think you need to get under some covers for a bit or something."

Before Sasuke could respond, if he wanted to at all, I walked up the stairs with Tenten and Hinata on my heels.

"You've really got some issues with, Sasuke, you know that?" Tenten stated as we walked into my room.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "I was speaking the truth; he's always such a pain when Naruto invites him over."

"Are you sure you're not just turning into Hinata with denying your feelings?" Tenten asked which caused Hinata to flare up.

"Tenten," Hinata gasped.

"No, Hinata's just too shy; I have no feelings for that bastard whatsoever." I clarified.

"You guys." Hinata muttered sadly.

"Ah, we're sorry, Hinata." I apologized. "We're not teasing you or anything. We're just kind of…using you as an example. Besides, I bet if you did tell my brother, he'd be all over you."

"I don't know, besides, he's your brother…I-I could never."

"Hinata, if you're referring to that stupid TV rule of 'don't date the siblings' we need to rip out your cable and get you into some better reality shows." I laughed. "Besides, I imagine the rule would be, 'like each other and have a ball', at least that's my policy, and you're included."

"T-Thanks, Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"Okay, so, where were we?" I asked. "Oh, yes, I _hate _that freaking Uchiha!"

Tenten sighed. "Sakura, girl, you are one messed up bunny, you know that?"

"I know, but it's what makes me so unique…and can't I be a cat?"

We all shared in a round of laughter and sat down on the floor.

"Oh, yes, and I'd just like to announce…" I declared.

Tenten and Hinata looked at me expectantly.

"We still haven't gotten those rotten boys back for the silly string." I grinned deviously.

Tenten snickered and Hinata just gave me a "you're so predictable, but I'm still worried" look.

"We need payback, and I know just how to get it." I cackled maniacally and caused Tenten, and even Hinata, to start laughing.

I quieted down and became serious, and we huddled together to form our new plot.

**Fascinating, huh, Okami-chan knows wrestling moves!! (Though what I wrote here is about as far as that knowledge expands.) This kind of made me think of my past when I was in karate and we used to grapple…I tied with a kid only because they put me on my knees to fight him! (And he was my best friends little brother, wtf is with that?!) I also remember grappling (actually, we just plain called it wrestling) at that same friends house on her birthday…those were the days…. Hah, anyways…WAR!!! This will continue to be fun…oh yes it shall…fwa, ha, ha. I have some twisted ideas in store for you peoples…HA!! Okay, before I lose my sanity…or what's left of it…later! **


	3. Products of War

**Chapter Three- Products of War**

The three of us girls sat in my room still. Hinata and I were both reading, and Tenten fished around her backpack endlessly.

"Found it!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Great, I was only bored for half my life!" I joked.

"Har, har," Tenten laughed dryly, "you want this thing or not?"

"Yes, please." I smiled with glee as she handed a wrapped object over to me.

"What is that, anyway?" Hinata asked as she put her book down.

"Secrecy is the best policy, Hinata," I stated, "let's just call it…our mama weapon."

"What happened to papa?" Tenten snickered.

"Are you a female or not?" I answered. "We don't need a _male_ named weapon to aid our side."

"You're right, woo, girl power!" Tenten cheered.

"Eleanor Roosevelt, Harriet Tubman, hell, Annie Oakley would be proud!" I declared, which caused all of us to break into a fit of giggles.

Pop!

"What the—" I screeched as the loud noise erupted suddenly from nowhere.

"Shit!" We heard what sounded like Sasuke's muffled curse on the other side of the door.

The three of us exchanged confused glances before I stepped over to the door and threw it open. No one occupied the area, but when I glanced down the hall, I could see someone's leg as they scurried into Naruto's room.

"Lucky bastard escaped." I growled and shut the door.

"What do you think they were planning to do?" Hinata asked.

"Beats me, but it looks like whatever it was blew up in their faces." I shrugged as I closed the door behind me and walked back to my original position.

"Well, I guess if they plan to attack us, then we should attack soon, too!" Tenten announced.

"Well, let's wait on that." I objected. "We need them in just the right position before we can really attack with a full force."

"True, true, and what would that position be, commander?" Tenten giggled.

"Hmmm, I'd say…anywhere that's not too confined. Naruto's room is out of the question because we could be taken down easily; maybe the living room, so we can all attack at once." I inferred.

"Sounds good to me, what about you, Hinata?" Tenten asked as she turned her head to our quiet friend.

"I-I guess so." Hinata stammered. "I'll help you g-guys out, but I-I'm still against all this fighting."

"Alright, oh twisted pacifist," I smiled broadly which made Tenten start laughing and even Hinata let out a small laugh.

"Oh, man, I'm itching for some action, though." Tenten groaned. "What can we do to amuse ourselves before I blow?"

"Truth or dare," I suggested.

"Hmmm…that's kind of for kids, isn't it?" Tenten frowned. (A/N: That has nothing against my truth or dare story!)

"Ummm…random chat," I inquired.

"Oh, I have a random chat idea!" Tenten exclaimed.

Hinata and I looked at Tenten as we waited for her to speak.

"Sakura, when the hell are you going to stop bickering and just kiss that damn Uchiha already, I mean really?" Tenten grinned wolfishly.

I flushed a deep shade of red at Tenten's remark and lunged at my brown-haired friend in an attempt to strangle her.

"Why—the—_hell_—would I—like—that—bastard!?" I growled viciously.

"Because I know he loooves you," Tenten piped with a broad smile even though I currently sat on her with my hands around her throat.

"What the hell would make you think that?" I leered.

"Because Sasuke's best friends with Naruto, who's close friends with Neji, who's my boyfriend, who talks to me a lot in person and in private chat rooms!" Tenten explained. "I know a lot of secrets; one of them being that Sasuke has his eyes on you!"

"Hinata, there's a bat in the garage, go get it so I can beat some sense into our dear friend." I grumbled angrily.

"But what about the swear of keeping things legal?" Hinata asked.

"I already broke that when I was wrestling with my stupid brother, remember; might as well go for it while I'm already screwed as it is." I replied.

"Oh, come on, Sakura." Tenten huffed and rolled her eyes. "You think I can't tell you're doing a total guy-flirt?"

I raised an inquisitive brow at her statement. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," Tenten clarified, "that a lot of guys I know flirt by insulting or physical pain to the one they like. You, my friend, are exhibiting case one of the guy-flirt syndrome, or GFS for short."

I snorted my disapproval. "You have one twisted mind, there's no way I'd ever like an ice cube like that Uchiha, and there's no way he'd ever like me."

"Really," Tenten inquired and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear, "then why's he listening at the door right now?"

My eyes widened at her statement. "What are y—?"

"I recognize the bottom of his shoes from underneath the crack in the door." Tenten hissed quietly and placed a finger to her lips.

I glanced at the door and silently rose from my position. I started to slowly walk towards it.

"You are so dead—" I grumbled.

I flung the door open the next second to sure enough see Sasuke crouched in front of the door.

"Uchiha," I shouted heatedly, "you are _dead_!"

I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of "fuck" before he scurried off with me on his tail. He dashed into Naruto's room, and just as he managed to get past the door, I caught up to him and gave him a swift kick which sent him tumbling forward onto the floor. Naruto and Neji stared in shock at the sight.

"You fucking bastard!" I screeched. "You do _not _eavesdrop on girls, _especially _not us! If I catch you listening in again, your parents can say goodbye to any hope of grandchildren from you!"

I slammed the door shut before any of the boys could retort or comment and stormed back off to my room where Tenten and Hinata were waiting expectantly.

"The war is imminent." I glowered.

"Awesome!" Tenten cheered merrily.

My ears perked up suddenly, I heard the sound of a door opening and closing, then the sound of several footsteps.

"The boys are on the move." I stated. "I bet they're heading to the living room, so it's time for some action."

"Even better than awesome," Tenten grinned.

"Yes, ready the supplies." I ordered as the three of us started moving around to gather what we needed.

About two minutes later, I peeked from around the staircase to see the boys sitting in the living room playing video games. I smirked deviously.

"All set girls?" I whispered.

Both of them nodded their heads to confirm that our plan was ready to be put into action. I held up my hand and slowly brought down one finger at a time in a countdown. In that time, we prepared to use our "weapons" and braced ourselves. My hand finally held up only one finger. I grinned evily and pointed the last finger down the hall.

"Charge now, ladies!" I shouted and sprang forward into the living room.

All the guys noticeably jumped when all three of us leaped out from the hallway and pointed our weapons at the boys. Naruto's eyes widened considerably.

"Aah! They have female products!" Naruto exclaimed.

I laughed maniacally and leaped forward with a hair curler in my hands. Tenten lashed out with her tube of face cream and brush, and Hinata stood back with a can of hair spray outstretched for use like a bottle of pepper spray.

Naruto dived behind a couch and I jumped on top of the cushions to catch him from above, successfully whacking him a couple times. I glanced over at Tenten, who currently held Neji down with her legs and laughed as she occasionally bopped him with the tube of cream or the brush. Sasuke managed to sneak behind me and pulled me backwards which caused me to fall and land on the floor back first. I sprang back up and effectively smacked Sasuke with the hair curler which sent him stumbling back a couple steps; just enough for me to lunge at him and make us both topple to the ground with me on top.

"You sure are feisty." Sasuke commented.

"What do you expect; I get in wrestling matches with my brother. Now shut up while I kick your ass!" I replied.

"Hn, I don't think so." Sasuke retorted as he grabbed my shoulders and rolled us over so he was the one above.

"Ow, ow, ow," I cried, "you're crushing my shoulders!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and I felt his grip loosen. I smiled deviously and reared my leg up to kick him off. Sasuke landed on his side and I stood over him.

"You actually fell for that?" I gasped mockingly. "You are so—"

Sasuke didn't let me finish as he jumped up and pushed me against a wall. He pinned me by my forearms and smirked. In the next instant the smirk faded, he tilted his head slightly and began to inch his face towards mine, I blushed a furious shade of red. Just as he was about a centimeter away, he pulled back and smirked victoriously.

"_You _actually fell for _that_?" Sasuke questioned in the same mocking tone I had earlier.

"You freaking basta—"

"Get away from Sakura!" I heard Tenten yell.

The next things that happened were so simultaneous that I couldn't react in time. The brush Tenten had brought with her flew through the air and collided with the back of Sasuke's head. The sudden force made him lurch forward, and our lips connected.

**Oh my flippin' god! I actually got this done! I don't know how many days I worked on this thing! My inspiration is trying to bust back out, I can feel it, or this little 'war' would have gone a bit more interesting! (As if I didn't just end it on a cliffhanger…) I thought of the 'female products' war a little while ago, but I probably only came up with this ending about…hell…those two had already started fighting…it was just a spur-of-the-moment idea, but I hope you people liked it! Next will be either the fourth chapter of this or…dun, dun, duuuuun, my sequel to "Truth or Dare: Matchmaker Edition"! I have like…a bit over a page written for the first chapter…but who knows; maybe I'll come up with something. Anyway, that's all for now, I hope you people are pleased! **


	4. Because of your Effect

**Chapter Four- Because of Your Effect**

_Recap:_

_The next things that happened were so simultaneous that I couldn't react in time. The brush Tenten had brought with her flew through the air and collided with the back of Sasuke's head. The sudden force made him lurch forward, and our lips connected._

Now:

It took me a second before the situation I was unintentionally in sunk through. Sasuke seemed to be frozen in shock as well, and our connection remained. The silence in the room was deafening, and it seemed like reaction was beyond everyone.

Sasuke was the first to recover, and, too my absolute shock, instead of pulling away he _pressed into the kiss. _My first reaction, after movement sunk back into my nerves, was to gasp; my second reaction…

Slap!

Our connection was broken as Sasuke's head jerked to the side at the impact of my slap. My face flushed a deep shade of pink, and my fists clenched, ready to beat the living daylights out of the Uchiha in front of me.

"Y-You…you freaking jackass," I screeched, "what the hell went on in that perverted Uchiha mind of yours…to…to make that _okay_!?"

"Sakura, it was my fault, I threw the brush." Tenten interjected.

"That's not the half of it." I growled and glared viciously at Sasuke.

"Hn, you sure are temperamental." Sasuke grunted.

A low growl escaped my throat. "Well at least I don't have such a big ego that I think I can turn an accident into a make-out session!"

By this time, barely to my notice, everyone else had slipped out of the room. Sasuke and I were the last two in the living room, and I wouldn't doubt it if they're all currently taking cover in closets or rooms in case of explosions or violent chases.

Sasuke smirked and glared at me at the same time. "I bet you'd have liked that, wouldn't you? I bet you were just too embarrassed because your friends and brother were with us."

"What are you insinuating?" I seethed heatedly.

"Hn, nothing," Sasuke replied in a nonchalant manner which only caused my anger to rise to a higher level.

"You annoying, stupid, hormonal, insincere _jerk_," I glowered, "if there's anyone here who was enjoying themselves or wanted to take it farther, it's indefinitely _you_."

"Well, all good things must come to an end, I suppose." Sasuke stated.

"Then what happens to the things that are already bad?"

"They're left with us, which helped inspire the quote 'life sucks'."

"So I take it you're one of those bad things that are just left behind."

"That's pretty cold."

"Says the ice cube."

"So what does that say about you if you're even colder than me?"

"Then I guess I'm dry ice or liquid nitrogen, and yet I'm still hotter than you in more ways than one."

"I guess I can't disagree with that."

My face began to glow with pink, and I abruptly turned away.

"P-Pervert," I grumbled.

"You are so—"

"Hey, are you guys done yet?"

I turned my head to the hallway and saw Naruto with his head peeking out at us.

"Does it sound like we're still bickering?" I spat.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure what 'bickering' means, but I wanted to ask you something." Naruto replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"…I'm hungry."

I shot my brother an annoyed glare before I responded. "I'm pretty sure mom left some money for a couple pizzas for the groups."

"Well….maybe we can order them now?"

"Is everyone else hungry?"

"Yeah, their stomachs are growling."

"Okay, I'll order them."

"Cool, order a big pepperoni for the guys!"

"You want anchovies on that?"

"Ugh, no, I don't want to eat through fish brains!"

"I think you should." Sasuke interjected. "Maybe we'll get lucky and those fish brains will take up that empty hollow where yours is supposed to be."

"Hey, Teme," Naruto growled.

I giggled at the remark and went up the stairs to find the money and ask the girls what kind of pizza we were going to eat. When I came back downstairs, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch casually as if Sasuke and I didn't just have an argument. I inclined my head to tell that we were ordering now and went to the phone to order.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The pizzas arrived about half an hour later. Naruto immediately jumped for the food and nearly knocked over the pizza man. I pulled him out of the doorway and threw him against the floor.

"Naruto, why don't you listen to what I say and stay back before the foods all over the floor, rather than in your stomach?" I growled while I counted out the money I needed.

"I'm hungry! No amount of authority will ever take me from my precious pizza!" Naruto retorted.

"You either follow my orders or suffer the consequences of your ramen stash disappearing in the middle of the night." I glowered.

"How did you discover my secret stash?" Naruto gasped.

"Because you're just that obvious," I sighed as I paid the pizza man and took the boxes of food into the living room.

"Let's see…here's the box for you guys." I stated as I handed a box to the boys. "Here's the one for the girls, and here's a couple bottles of soda."

"Hey, why don't we all just eat together?" Naruto suggested.

"Because you'll probably steal our pizza," I answered.

"I don't know, Sakura, why don't we?" Tenten interjected.

I turned to face the two girls. Hinata nodded her head to Tenten's suggestion; I sighed and turned my head back to the boys.

"Fine, since the rest of the girls wants to." I huffed and took a seat on the floor with the box of the girl's pizza. Tenten and Hinata came over to me to take a couple slices and sat down. Tenten took a seat next to Neji, and Hinata sat in between Naruto and I. Sasuke sat between Naruto and Neji on the opposite side of the circle from me. We all ate in silence for a while until we finished our food and a bottle and a half of soda.

"See, we're all sitting around, and no one's dead." Tenten sighed.

"Says my accomplice who's probably even more violent than me," I stated.

"Well, while we're all in a good mood. How about we play a game?" Naruto proposed.

"Like w-what?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm…how about…spin the bottle?" Naruto suggested as he picked up the empty soda bottle and twirled it around.

Whack! Whap!

Sasuke and I had both reached over and smacked Naruto in the head.

"You pervert." I growled.

"Hn, Dobe, why don't you think of something else?" Sasuke snorted.

"Wow, you two were really in sync. Maybe you are meant to be together." Naruto groaned as he grabbed his probably throbbing head.

I balled up my fist to hit him again, but held it back as Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm.

"Gah, no one can take a joke anymore." Naruto whined.

"With you around it's pretty hard." I sighed, and abruptly turned to stop the conversation.

"_Just have to survive…probably about another four hours…then people should start falling asleep, and my headache can go away." _I mentally huffed.

**Well…the ending's pretty open ended, but I've been sitting here writing like crazy for the past couple hours!! I've been working on three stories at once, and now that two of three are done, I can focus on the last one, and then all three shall be released! Though…by the time you read this that would have already happened so…what the hell am I ranting about?! And why's it so dark in here!? Oh…because the sun decided to go down…okay…random ranting over! Hope you people enjoyed!! And now I need to change the channel, too…argh!! **


	5. Game On

**Chapter Five- Game On**

"With this truce, I promise to get along with the females in this house as long as they do, too, and not…taco?" Naruto looked up from the paper in his hand with a perplexed look at us.

"'Take', you idiot, '_take'_!" I corrected exasperatedly. "Can't you read?"

"Not when it's written in girl!" Naruto replied.

"Argh, just keep it up." I huffed.

"Fine…and not _take _any of the girls, especially Hinata, hostage or for ransom of the living room. Why the hell did you put emphasis on Hinata?"

"Because she's the delicate one, and we don't want your boy hands on her unless you take her on a date first!" Tenten exclaimed which caused Hinata to go red.

"Don't worry, now you girls have to do it!" Naruto pronounced and shoved a paper in my face.

"Heh, with this treaty I promise to…" I trailed off.

"What's the problem?" Tenten asked.

"I can't read you sloppy handwriting, Naruto." I murmured.

"There's nothing wrong with it! I can read it just fine!" Naruto retorted.

"That's because you're the one who wrote it!"

"Just say you promise to get along with us and you won't attack us with female products again."

"Yeah, yeah, we promise that we won't attack you guys again and we'll get along."

"Now sign your name in blood!" Naruto cackled.

"You better mean blood red pen."

"Nope, Teme, go to the kitchen and get a knife!"

"Argh, you idiot, I am not signing my name in my own blood! Just take out a freaking pen!"

"Fine, since you want to be such a mood killer."

"Look who's talking." I grumbled as I took out a pen, signed my name on the boy's treaty, and passed it to Tenten and Hinata to sign. The boys did the same with ours and finally passed it back to Naruto and me.

"So it's official!" Naruto declared.

"Yeah, sure, and the first to break it will suffer great consequences." I agreed and shook Naruto's hand.

"I feel like we're at a meeting for the Treaty of Versailles or something." Tenten muttered.

"Me, too," I nodded in response.

"So, as the first gesture for the living room treaty, let's play a game!" Naruto suggested.

"If you suggest spin the bottle again, I just may be inclined to kick you." I growled.

"Hmmm…how about we play ball tag?" Naruto proclaimed.

"What the hell is ball tag?" Neji asked as he turned to Sasuke on his right who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's like normal tag, but with a ball, so you can play inside. The person who's it has to throw a ball and hit someone with it to make them it." Naruto explained.

"Do you really want to put a projectile in my hands?" I questioned.

"That's why it'll be a squishy stress ball!" Naruto answered.

"Fine," I sighed.

Tenten and Hinata nodded their heads, and the rest of the boys remained quiet, but we assumed they agreed. Naruto ran up the stairs to get the 'tag ball' and soon came out with a palm sized, red stress ball. He put it in front of us and asked, "So, who wants to be 'it' first?"

There was silence through the group.

Naruto grinned. "Well, if there are no takers…I'm 'it'!" Naruto pulled the ball back and hurled it at the five of us. We scattered and the ball rolled on the ground. Naruto ran back over to it and picked it up to throw again; he laughed the whole time.

I had managed to jump behind a chair; Tenten had followed my motion which left Hinata and the boys out in the open.

"Hinata," Tenten hissed for our friend.

Hinata turned to look at us, but it was a mistake. Naruto threw the ball and hit Hinata in the arm.

"Ha, Hinata's 'it'!" Naruto exclaimed and dove for cover behind a couch.

Hinata picked up the ball and looked around nervously. I sighed and stood up to be in clear view of Hinata.

"Just tag me and I'll pelt Naruto for you." I stated.

Hinata took a step forward to give me the ball, but Sasuke suddenly came up and took it from her hands.

"Whoops, the ball got me, I guess I'm it." Sasuke huffed. I gave him a bit of an annoyed look, but it faded when he turned to Naruto's hiding spot, and started to go over to it. He raised it to throw the ball at my brother, but then turned on his heel, threw the ball, and hit me right in the chest.

I gave a sudden gasp at the attack and looked up to see Sasuke smirking at me.

"You really thought I was about to throw it at the Dobe?" Sasuke chuckled snidely.

I glared at the Uchiha and picked up the ball. "That was a cheap trick." I spat.

"Hey, we are playing a tag game, sometimes tricks are the best things you can do."

I huffed and looked down at Tenten, then Hinata, and then rested my eyes on Sasuke. I quickly ran at him and threw the ball hard; he ducked and the ball bounced off the wall. I picked it up and just threw it, I managed to hit Neji.

"Ha, Neji's it!" Naruto declared and hid farther behind the couch.

Neji picked up the ball and threw it at Sasuke, it missed and hit Naruto.

"Gah, what the hell," Naruto cried.

"Look who's it now." I smiled and ran to hide from my brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After about fifteen more minutes of playing, we stopped and sat on the couches.

"We need something to kill a couple hours, everything's going by really fast." I stated.

"How about we watch a movie?" Sasuke suggested.

"Then I declare we vote!" Naruto proclaimed. "G-rated, PG, PG-13, blood, guts, and gore, or—"

"Naruto, if you suggest what I think you're about to suggest, I'll break that treaty and you will be a very unhappy person!" I threatened.

"Fine…so, who wants G?"

"Hell no," we all agreed.

"Who wants PG?"

"We're not kids!" I exclaimed.

"Then how about PG-13," Naruto continued.

"That's fine by me." I voted, and the rest of the girls nodded their heads.

"What about blood, guts, and gore?" Naruto grinned.

The guys seemed to vote for this one, but I shook my head disapprovingly.

"I'm not going to watch some horror show in the middle of the night!" I growled.

"Well, how about we just watch something that has blood, but it's still rated PG-13?" Tenten suggested.

"I guess that's okay." Naruto sighed.

"What should we watch?" I asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," Tenten exclaimed.

"Lord of the Rings," Neji suggested.

"ELMO!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What the hell?" I inquired as I gave my brother a strange look.

"Sorry…I got a little caught up…" Naruto chuckled nervously. "I agree with Lord of the Rings!"

"Fine…I'll go find the case." I huffed and went up the stairs to find the decided movie.

"_At least it'll amuse us for a while." _I mentally sighed. _"Less time for all our bickering and more time for some peace, at least."_

**Completed! This took up more space than I thought it would! I wrote this all in one sitting! It's been so long since I've done that! I think my writing powers are coming back, and my cold is breaking! It's almost defeated!! That means I can spend the rest of my spring break days writing again! Yay! Ummm…gosh I'm hungry…I'm gonna go get something to eat, then proof this, and finally submit for your viewings and hearings of me rant about what will be the past! Okay…later! I'll probably update something else before updating this again! So look out! **


	6. Movie Interventions

**Chapter Six- Movie interventions**

It's dark, it's warm, it has the smell of popcorn wafting around, it's full of people you know, and there's only one source of light. We're all in a living room watching a movie.

We all sat as we watched the first Lord of the Rings movie and I didn't really like it. I did think the elf people were pretty cool, but other things like that weird creature-man person freaked me out. (A/N: I haven't seen this movie in…years…so I don't remember a lot about it.)

Hinata was also really getting scared of the movie, and, to me and Tenten's devious discovery, she was comforted by Naruto who claimed it was just because he was "sitting next to Hinata". Any snicker I had in my throat was drowned out by the small yip I gave when a scary scene in the movie popped up and surprised me. Sasuke, who was sitting by me, just chuckled darkly at my shock. With Tenten and Neji together to go through the movie, and Hinata and Naruto in a little "coincidental comforting party", I was stuck alone while Sasuke watched the movie as if it was nothing.

Even through the noise of the movie, I did somehow find that my eyes started to droop down. I was abruptly woken, however, when someone reached over and brushed my shoulder. I glanced to the side and saw Sasuke as he scooted over to my side. He leaned over slightly to whisper in my ear.

"You know, the first one to fall asleep will have to suffer the consequences of five other people being up to do things to them."

"Does getting knocked unconscious count?" I growled in a whisper.

"Oh, lighten up." Sasuke retorted. "I won't do extremely bad things to you."

I flushed and gave an involuntary shiver when his hand ran over my thigh. I let a low, threatening growl escape my throat.

"I wouldn't start touching me like that if I were you; unless you want to lose something very important." I hissed.

"But that would be breaking the treaty on your side. You guys promised not to hurt us." Sasuke hissed maliciously in return.

"Maybe, but we said nothing about hurting you guys on an accident." I returned his malicious tone.

"Accidentally on purpose, you mean."

I giggled with an evil edge and smiled.

"Are you two flirting or something?" Naruto's voice suddenly cracked through our conversation.

We both turned to look at Naruto and I felt our faces rub against each other as we moved. It was then that I realized how close we had come to each other and I quickly pulled away from our proximity.

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" I snapped.

I glanced around at everyone else. Tenten gave me a devious look, Neji, who had his arm around Tenten, didn't really seem to care, and Hinata, who was still located at Naruto's side, looked a little speechless and curious about what Sasuke and I were doing just then. Naruto just looked from Sasuke to me, shrugged his shoulders eventually, and repositioned himself closer to Hinata, even though there was barely a gap between them anyway.

"_He's being an obvious flirt and he's accusing _me and Sasuke _of flirting? What an idiot." _I thought.

I turned my attention back to the movie and all fell silent for a while.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The movie only had a few minutes left to it now, and I decided that my bladder didn't want to wait anymore.

"I'll be right back." I stated as I stood up and went down the hallway towards the bathroom upstairs.

I arrived inside the lighted bathroom, did what I needed to do, and prepared to go back down to the group. I slightly dazed off as I washed my hands; my mind strayed back to my brother and his accusation between Sasuke and me.

"_Flirting…ha…even though Sasuke was kind of…moving on to me…ugh…why can't everyone just give it a rest?" _I thought exasperatedly.

I dried off my hands and went to the door. I pulled it open and immediately noticed that I was being blocked. I whipped my head up to lock my green eyes with black ones.

"S-Sasuke," I chided, "you scared me for a second. I thought someone broke in! Don't do that!"

Sasuke didn't really seem to pay attention to my scolding as he grabbed one of my upper arms and clamped my mouth shut with his other hand. He forcibly pulled me down the hallway and walked into a room. He shut the door and walked over to another door which he swung open, stepped us inside, and closed. Everything was dark and I couldn't see for a moment until my eyes adjusted and I could see Sasuke's towering outline.

Sasuke finally let go of my mouth and the first thing I did was take in a breath and begin to fire questions at him.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you fucking crazy? Why did you bring me here? Where the hell are we anyway? Answer me damn it!" I growled.

"It's a little hard when you're not even stopping to let me answer. Will you shut up?" Sasuke retorted icily.

"Then just answer this: _why the hell are we here and where is _here?"

"We're in the Dobe's closet." Sasuke answered.

"A _closet," _I hissed, "why the hell are we in Naruto's _closet? _A better question would be how the hell I'm _standing _in his closet. I never imagined that in his pig-sty called a room the expected dirtiest place would end up the cleanest."

"I guess he keeps clean through reverse-psychology." Sasuke shrugged. "The dirty places are clean and the clean places are dirty. Though my point in bringing you here is not so we can discuss the cleanliness, or lack thereof, of your brother's room."

"Right, mind shedding some light on that, and maybe some light in general so I can see you when I punch you for kidnapping me. That reminds me, now _you're _in violation of the treaty; in which case I have a perfect excuse to hurt you."

"One, I don't have a light, two, I'm actually not in violation of the treaty because it said taking a _hostage _for the _living room_." Sasuke corrected.

"Damn loopholes." I muttered.

"As for three, the reason you're here, it's simple. I wanted to talk to you and get some things straight."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" I asked. "We've been fighting since Naruto first brought you through that door downstairs five years ago and there's been no end to it."

"So all that's been happening tonight means nothing to you?"

"Damn right. It's pretty much just another night of bickering; it just got bigger with so many people in the house."

"Even with what happened earlier?" Sasuke asked and moved slightly closer to me.

"Hey, back it up." I stopped. "I will admit that what happened was…new…but it should have nothing special to do with us."

"Why's that?"

"Because…we…err…" I stammered.

"You can't think of a reason, can you?" Sasuke prodded. "You can't think of anything to deny the fact that you've grown an attraction to me over those five years of bickering, and now tonight's event has just brought it forth."

"Hey, hold up a second there, ego-centric." I interjected. "_You _think _I'm _the one who's going all crazy with sudden 'hidden interest'? _You're _the one who's been making the moves on _me_. _You're _the one that actually started getting in to that _accidental _kiss, and _you're _the one who keeps trying to do things like get closer and, perfect example here, _you're _the one who brought us in here!"

"So is that a denial that you like me, or just a retort that just proves that I like you?" Sasuke asked blatantly. "If it's the latter, then I guess I need to prove that you do have an attraction to me."

"How would you do that?" I prodded. "I haven't exhibited anything I'd consider 'flirting' or 'attraction' material. Unless you consider my threats to do you harm a pick-up line."

"I'd have my ways."

"Like what?"

"Like how you react to this." Sasuke answered, and suddenly he had me pinned up against the wall with his hands on both sides of my head against the wall behind me. Without another second's hesitation, his mouth was on mine.

**Cliffhangers are your friend and enemy, eh? Friend because they help draw you in and make you want to read more. Enemy because it makes you insane wondering "what the hell is going to happen next? Get the freaking chapter out already! I want to knooooow!!" Anyway…the cold is defeated!! And today that was proved when I ended up sugar high and said some pretty random things. (Though any who heard me got a kick out of it) I'd just like to make a short announcement that due to the uber number of people who voted for the SasuSaku coupling on my poll, a new one-shot for them will be up soon. (I think it's pretty, hem, romantic, definitely teen rated.) I just need to get a couple more ideas for it and it'll be legitimate to post! Look out for it and my next chapter, which should be out soon because I'm am so writing ready for this story!! **


	7. Do You or Do You Not?

**Chapter Seven- Do You or Do You Not?**

_Recap:_

"_I'd have my ways." _

"_Like what?"_

"_Like how you react to this." Sasuke answered, and suddenly he had me pinned up against the wall with his hands on both sides of my head against the wall behind me. Without another second's hesitation, his mouth was on mine._

Now:

I found this new incident completely unlike the one earlier in the living room. In the living room, I was positive that both of us hated each other, and it was all caused by a series of accidents that just turned in to Sasuke trying to press it farther than I wanted it to go. Here, however, I'm almost positive that Sasuke has a serious attraction to me and he's trying to get me to be the same way. The other difference would be that he initiated the kiss on purpose and, the biggest difference, I reacted in a positive manner to his theory by actually starting to kiss back!

So I found myself in a closet, in the dark, with a guy I convinced myself that I hated since I met him five years ago, kissing like one of those couples that get crazy with hormones at the realization that they are alone together and can do whatever they please to each other.

I could have sworn I felt him smirk when I started to reply equally to his gesture. I indefinitely felt him as he moved his arms down around my waist to pull me in closer. I kept my arms in between our chests, which I could tell made him unhappy, but that's exactly why I did it; I wasn't going to let him have his complete way in this.

Sasuke took a slight moment when I had my mouth parted to slip his tongue right in. It shocked me for a second and I gasped, which just gave him a better chance to move around. I fought for a minute, but eventually fell into that, too. I wasn't going to openly admit it at that time, but there was a large part of me that enjoyed it, and only a small, old, part that didn't.

Sasuke pulled away after he ran out of air, I took in a large gasp once the gap was formed. The parting didn't last long, though, as Sasuke dove back in after he caught his breath. It caught me off guard, but I allowed him to proceed with the same methods as before.

Ka-chak!

Light suddenly poured into the small room Sasuke and I stood in. I blinked a couple times as my eyes adjusted from the blackness they had gotten used to, and immediately they fell onto my brother and his dumbfounded expression.

"Well, this is…different…." Naruto stammered.

Sasuke, who had his back towards Naruto, let me go and turned to face his best friend. At that instant, Tenten's head peeked out from around the corner and her eyes landed on the two of us.

Tenten grinned deviously. "Well, well, looks like Naruto's hiding more than just skeletons in his closet."

"Tenten," I grumbled, my face turned a deep shade of red with embarrassment.

"W-o-w," Naruto enunciated with a stunned look still plastered to his face.

Tenten came into full view of us. "I knew they had an attraction to each other but…why _Naruto's _closet? That is really all I have to ask."

"I-It's not what it looks like!" I sputtered; it was the first retort that came to my mind.

"Then what do you call it?" Naruto prodded. "I can't think of any other way to describe it other than I just walked in on my sister and best friend's make-out session!"

I flared a deeper red. "S-Sasuke started it! I had nothing to do with this! He's the one who dragged me into the closet and…I…"

"You must be one hell of an actor, then, because it sure looked like you were in to it." Naruto retorted.

"NO WAY!!" I shrieked. "I just got caught up! It—I—I have no interest in Sasuke!"

"Okay, okay, Sakura." Tenten interjected. "Come on, Naruto."

Naruto looked over at Tenten with a perplexed expression. "We're just going to leave them here? They'll probably just start kissing again!"

I flared red with anger for a moment and glared viciously at my brother.

Tenten glanced over at my look. "No, I think that won't be happening. I just think Sakura has some…things to say to Sasuke."

I looked over at Tenten, the color in my face slowly drained. She waved at me innocently before she grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room. Sasuke and I stood at the doorframe to the closet for a moment.

"Well, looks like I'm right." Sasuke declared.

I turned to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I proved that the only reason you didn't kiss back after our little accident was because your brother and friends were around." Sasuke explained. "Once we were brought into private, you were all for it."

"Yeah right!" I denied blatantly. I crossed my arms childishly and turned my back to him.

Sasuke stuck his head over my shoulder. "You want me to prove it again? I actually enjoy kissing you. I get a…spark."

I blushed deeply and tried to push him away. "K-Keep your opinions to yourself, got it? I was purely in the moment…it meant nothing more than if you just touched my arm!"

"You'd like me to touch you, wouldn't you?" Sasuke smirked devilishly.

I blushed crimson in my cheeks and growled. "Keep your perverted views to yourself."

"They're only perverted because you're reacting like they are." Sasuke retorted.

I turned to him with my mouth slightly gaping.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" I snarled. "You think _I _have the perverted mind?"

"If the shoe fits," Sasuke shrugged.

"Argh, you are so infuriating, you know that, Uchiha?"

"Is that a quality you like or dislike?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"For all I know, my 'infuriating-ness' is what you're attracted to. Girls like different things in guys, so—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up." I interjected. "You still think I'm _attracted _to you? Now I know you're crazy."

"I'm saying it because I _know _you're attracted to me."

"I think you've got it flipped there, boy."

"Oh, I already admit that I'm attracted to you. I think that's quite obvious now."

"Yeah well you're—" I stopped abruptly when I realized what Sasuke had just said. "You…_admit _that you're attracted to me?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

I stared at Sasuke for a moment, lost for words.

"W-Well, what happened to all that denying that you like me stuff? What about all those times we've gotten into arguments when Naruto brought you over? What happened to—?"

"I decided to stop acting, simple." Sasuke answered.

Sasuke looked over at me and began to move towards me. I took a step back for a second, but he reached out and grabbed my arm. He moved his hand to my cheek and made me look up at him.

"If I'm not afraid to admit how I feel…what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

I continued to stare at the Uchiha before me. I had no idea what to say at the moment. Sasuke seemed to catch this and began to move in closer. I felt reaction start to take over and moved in as well. We were about to make a connection—

"Sakura, am I allowed to use this thing!?" Naruto's voice suddenly rang out from downstairs.

I snapped out of my small trance and looked to the door.

"Does it have any plug-ins, batteries, or a sticker that says 'flammable'?!" I asked.

"…No!" Naruto replied.

"Then it is safe to be in your hands!" I answered.

"Okay, and are you and Teme almost done up there? Or are you planning on making-out again!?"

I did a face-palm and sighed. "Shut up!" I shook my head and started to mutter to myself. "Why does he have to have such a loud voice? The freaking neighbors probably heard that one…ah, stupid brothers."

Sasuke chuckled and I suddenly realized he still stood in front of me; I looked back up to him.

"Well?" Sasuke prodded as he placed his hand back on my cheek.

I sighed again and stared off into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Well…" I answered. "I will admit that I've always thought you were pretty good-looking for someone that I was trying to convince myself I hated."

"So how'd that turn out for you?"

"…I guess it's a little hard to hate someone when your body is really trying to tell you that you like him."

Sasuke smirked at me. "Good answer." He stated, and brought me up to his face.

**Well, that's done. I think I'll probably have one more chapter. Unless some twisted/crazy idea comes to mind, then chapter eight will be the final chapter! Well…I don't entirely have a lot to say…I do have one thing though…dun, dun, duuun!! "Hide and Seek: College Style" is running along the bumpy road of writing! I'm a little…heh…stuck…but, since you people who are reading this and going, "oh, yeah, I've read that story from her" know what the main plot is already (Sakura vs. Karin vs. college separation) then…maybe someone can help a bit? Maybe…maybe…? Or at least hope that I get a good idea for it! More later! **


	8. Unwrap It Up

**Chapter Eight- Unwrap It Up**

Sasuke and I walked down the staircase to be greeted by everyone else.

"Sakura, I almost thought you went missing earlier, you know that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

I gave Naruto a weird look before I replied. "So what would you have done if I really did go missing?"

"Well, first, seeing how things are going, I'd check Teme's house to make sure you're not sleeping with him or something. Then I'd—"

Whap!

"You fucking pervert!" I screeched. "What kind of girl do you think I am!?"

"Wait…so…you and Teme aren't dating?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his hopefully throbbing head.

I blushed and turned to Sasuke for any form of answer. Tenten seemed to catch the situation.

"So…are you two like…an item now?" Tenten inquired.

"Well, so long as we're not found in the dollar store…I guess you can say that." I admitted as Sasuke came over to stand by my side.

"So does this mean that my best friend and my sister are dating," Naruto proclaimed, "what the hell's with that?!"

"Oh, so how are you and Hinata standing?" I retorted snidely.

Naruto turned a little pink and looked away from me. The whole time we talked he had his arm around Hinata.

"T-That's got nothing to do with it." Naruto pouted, but kept his arm on Hinata.

"Glad to see the happy couple." I snickered.

"So, what do we plan to do now?" Tenten asked.

"My question is what time is it?" I added.

Sasuke looked down at a watch on his wrist. "It's nearly one in the morning."

"What!" Almost everyone exclaimed.

"I would have never known! I'm not even tired!" I responded.

"It's been a while since I stayed up this long without getting on a sugar rush!" Naruto declared. "Maybe something's wrong with me…Sakura…if I suddenly die from a mutant 'stay awake' disease…you stay away from my funeral."

"If you die I'll have a party so of course I'll miss the funeral!" I retorted. "Though you're not going to die; you may even be over-tired, which is making you feel like you're not!"

"Well then, while my non-tired feeling self is still alive…I declare an activity!" Naruto proposed.

"I've had about enough of your 'activities'." I interjected. "Why don't you let someone else pick something?"

"Well…does anyone have any ideas besides me?" Naruto questioned and turned his head to look around the room at everyone.

Everybody remained silent and Naruto grinned in triumph at me. I folded my arms across my chest and sighed. "If it's something perverted or something I'd disapprove of you really will die and I'll miss your funeral because I'll be in jail! Got it?"

Naruto's grin faltered for a moment at my words, but it came back and he nodded in agreement. "Okay, I say we…um…."

"Naruto," I declared, "piece of advice for you: if you don't have an idea for us when you suggest we do something…just shut up."

"But I'm _bored_." Naruto pouted.

"Well, you have a Hinata-plushie you refuse to let go of." Tenten snickered. "Why not play with that?"

"Tenten," I exclaimed while Naruto blushed. "What happened to defending Hinata?"

"You right, he still needs to take her to dinner." Tenten giggled. "Someone break out the ramen cups and alcohol!"

I stared open-mouthed at my friend's antics before I started to laugh profusely. Any weird looks that were being given to Tenten turned to me.

"Ha, ha, oh, my head, my ribs, the insanity of it all," I groaned. "What the hell is wrong with tonight?"

"Oh, where do we begin?" Sasuke huffed from behind me.

I turned to face him. "You have no right to talk in this situation."

"Yes, mom," Sasuke sighed sarcastically.

"That's ma'am to you." I stated.

"Sakura, I think you've hit the over-tired phase of insanity." Naruto claimed. "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." I clarified. "Let's just sit around for now. Maybe we all just need to take a little break."

"Amen to that!" Tenten declared. "To the couches we go! Come on, Neji!"

Tenten dragged Neji over to the couches and sat down. The rest of us followed her motion and took seats by who could now only be assumed as our boy or girlfriend.

"So are we all just going to look back on this now and wonder where we started fighting in the first place?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Yeah, well, most of us." I answered. "Not everyone was fighting. It was still fun all the same."

"Well, if you ask me, this night wasn't extremely eventful." Neji snorted.

"That is because you are too anti-social." Tenten sighed exasperatedly. "This is why you need me. _Talk _every once in a while, man."

"Hey, I just remembered, Tenten." I suddenly announced. "We never used our 'mama tool'."

An evil grin spread across Tenten's face. "Ah, you're right. If only we—_hostage time_!!"

Tenten grabbed hold of Neji by the arm and tugged him off the couch, out of the living room, up the staircase, and into my room. I jumped up and grabbed Hinata to follow Tenten. The guys were caught in a moment of shock and by the time they finally chased after us we had already reached my room and locked the door.

"Neji, man, what's going on!?" Naruto called from the other side of the door. "Don't worry, we'll get you out! Teme, can you pick locks?"

"No." Sasuke snorted calmly.

"Don't worry, Neji! There's a saw in the garage! We'll get you out! Just survive a little longer! Teme, let's hurry before he runs out of air!"

Smack!

"Hn, Dobe, he has plenty of air." Sasuke growled. "His fate is with those girls now."

I giggled as I heard Naruto and Sasuke's conversation and turned to face Tenten, Hinata, and Neji, who was tied to a chair by a sheet.

"That was an act of pure brilliance, Tenten." I grinned gleefully.

Tenten looked up at me and giggled deviously. "Do you have mama?" She asked.

I went to my bed and pulled out the covered item Tenten had given me earlier. "Yes, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?" Neji asked with an edge of fear in his voice.

"Neji, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Tenten snickered as I handed her 'mama'.

Neji stared at Tenten skeptically until she unwrapped our weapon. Neji's eyes widened as he saw what his girlfriend held. It was a case full of make-up, hair ties, and several other objects that many girls use.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Neji asked.

"This is your punishment for being so quiet. Remember it well." Tenten answered darkly. "That and I've just always wanted to do your long, flowing, hair."

I looked over to Hinata to see her reaction to what we were about to do to her cousin. She actually looked like she was enjoying the thought of what was to come.

"Would you like to help, Hinata?" I asked.

Hinata nodded her head a little shyly and walked over to us.

"Hinata, you're good with make-up, so I put you in charge of Neji's face." Tenten explained. "I get his hair and Sakura you can do whatever you want."

"Got it," Hinata and I answered.

Tenten began to approach Neji with a couple hair ties.

"Tenten," Neji stammered, "if you do this…I'll—"

"You won't be able to do a thing, Neji, I know you too well. Besides, I know breaking up over a make-over or over anything is not something you'd want to do."

"Wow, you two must be pretty faithful to each other." I giggled. "I guess that means we don't have to hold back."

Neji fell silent, but his fearful expression never changed as we approached him with our 'weapons'.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Neji, I'll miss you, buddy!!" Naruto cried from the other side of the still locked door.

"Dobe, give up, it's been half an hour and Neji already stopped yelling." Sasuke huffed. "For all we know he's dead."

At that moment, we swung the door open and shoved Neji out to the guys. All three of us laughed profusely. I heard Naruto give a gasp of horror and just caught Sasuke disturbed face as we slammed the door shut.

The three of us were still laughing for several minutes after we shut the door and heard Naruto as he screamed about what we had done. When we shoved Neji out he wore eyeliner, lipstick, and blush, among several other things. Tenten had braided his hair and pulled it up with clips to style it. We heard Naruto scream in shocked ways several more times before he began to pound on the door.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto yelled. "How could you…you…ahh!!"

"We have been victorious!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Victory is sweet!" I laughed.

The three of us fell silent as our giggles subsided and we noticed something.

"Hey, it's quiet now."I stated. "What're those guys up to?"

"Maybe they ran off to remove the make-up." Hinata suggested.

"Let's see." Tenten declared as she walked over to the door. Hinata and I followed after her and Tenten opened the door. We all stuck our heads out and looked around.

"Take this!"

"Aaaaahhh!"

Crash! Thump! Wham!

~*~*~*~*~*~

No POV

The front door clicked as the lock was turned and the door opened. Tsunade came in and looked around.

"Well, what happened here?" Tsunade asked.

All six teenagers were scattered around the living room; everyone was asleep. Tsunade observed for a moment that her adopted son and daughter leaned against one of the other's friend as they slept.

"_I thought Sakura and Sasuke couldn't stand each other." _Tsunade thought. _"I can only imagine what went on…is Naruto forming a black eye? I'll probably have to scold them about that later. I bet it was Sakura."_

Tsunade finally shrugged her shoulders and walked past the group as silently as she could. She turned to look at the group once more as she reached the stairs.

"_Maybe this wasn't such a bad plan. Heh, I guess I'll find out in a few hours." _

**THE END**

**Finished!! Completed! No more will it haunt my mind and say, "work on me already! You're taking too long!" Well, I thought this was going to be short at first, but then I remembered a review I got about a make-over (only for Sasuke) and I remembered that before I even got that review I had planned something make-up related with Neji so…I did that! Didn't go as I thought, though; I imagined it would have been for information on the other side. Oh well, at least I got it out! I will try very hard to work on "Hide and Seek: College Style" but this week of school is the week of…the state tests!! GAH!! So I may be too brain fried to work! Unless I made a total test-bashing story to vent; it would probably just be a humor with crazy stress-relieving things happening and maybe even insulting Karin seeing as she has no brain-power. (No one take this idea! I may use it!) Anyway, enough of this! That is all, good bye! **


End file.
